1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head lamp assembling device of a front end module of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a head lamp assembling device capable of locating a head lamp of a vehicle in an exact position of a fender of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, essential parts of a vehicle are largely divided into a chassis part and a body part. The chassis part has the minimum function necessary for self-actuated traveling of the vehicle, and an engine and devices necessary for traveling are mounted on a frame of the chassis part.
The body part is to accommodate people and freights of various kinds, and includes a room, a freight compartment, an engine room, a trunk room, a fender, and so on.
The chassis part is mounted on the body part. However, recently, a radiator, head lamps, a bumper assembly, and so on, which are mounted on the front part of the vehicle, are not individually mounted on the body part but respectively mounted on a carrier for simplification of assembly and reduction of the number of assembling processes to form a front end module (FEM). The front end module is carried to an automobile manufacturing factory, and then, mounted on the front body part of a vehicle.
FIG. 1 shows a carrier and a head lamp of a head lamp assembling device according to the present invention. The head lamp and the carrier are almost the same as the prior arts in their structure, and so, will be described referring to the drawing of the present invention.
As shown in FIG. 1, the head lamp 100 is fixed to a head lamp mounting part 203 of the carrier 200. The head lamp 100 has a fixing member (not shown) formed at the rear surface thereof for mounting the head lamp 100 on the carrier 200, and the head lamp mounting part 203 of the carrier 200 also has a fixing member (not shown) for fixing the head lamp 100.
Conventionally, when the head lamp 100 is mounted on the carrier 200, the head lamp 100 is located on the head lamp mounting part 203 of the carrier 200, and the fixing members (not shown) are fixed to each other for a complete fixation.
However, the head lamp 100 of the vehicle is generally mounted on the carrier 200 in such a manner to be moved somewhat for replacement of a bulb or others, and so, the head lamp 100 may be moved during an assembling process, and there may occur errors according to the position of the fixing members (not shown) and a tightening level of tightening means such as bolts. Therefore, the conventional head lamp assembling device has a problem in that an undesired clearance is generated between the fender of the vehicle and the head lamp 100 when the carrier 200, on which the head lamp 100 is mounted, is mounted on the vehicle, and thereby, the assembling status of the vehicle becomes bad.
Furthermore, if only the position between the carrier and the head lamp is fixed, when the carrier is mounted on the vehicle, the interval between the fender of the vehicle and the head lamp becomes too wide or too narrow, and thereby, a bad assembly is generated.